


Brave

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Biblical References, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Body Image, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canonical Child Abuse, Caring, Codependency, Cold, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, Fire, Guilt, Hero Worship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, Licking, Love, Massage, Mood Swings, Nighttime, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Crimson Peak, Scars, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Winter, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille'd taken the beatings, the canings...the scars all so that he wouldn't. Dear, brave, lovely Lucille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

"Mm, Thomas."

Thomas could not have helped it for the world's ending, he grinned like mad at Lucille's little moan. It was rare that she actually vocalized her pleasure yet this night she had. Firelight glimmered over Lucille's oil-slicked back as he rubbed the deep aches from her shoulder blades. She was under so much stress all because of him - making the food, cleaning every room they used and dealing with his insomnia along with his obsessive blueprint, invention and toy making. The trio of crisscrossed riding crop scars below her nape were now visible wherein most times they lay hidden by the shoulder length hair. Lucille'd taken the beatings, the canings...the scars all so that he wouldn't. That was how much she loved him even though he was her 'Doubting' Thomas. Oh Lucille, dear, brave, lovely Lucille.

Rather slowly he leaned down to gently kiss the center-most scar. "My beautiful darling."

Lucille stiffened and hissed, "Get off, get off, now."

Startled, worried, unconsciously fearful, he slid off her back to kneel beside her on the beige-blanketed bed. Had he hurt her, had he pressed too hard ? He never meant to hurt her, not ever and yet it kept happening. "A-are you alright ?"

"I told you not to touch them, Thomas, not ever !"

She was starting to get angry again. If she became too much so that hyper-focused madness, the look that promised death, would return and he was the only one around. Therefore hoping to defuse her anger he wracked his brain trying to remember if she'd told him and couldn't. It must've been so long ago that he had forgotten. "I'm sorry, I just wanted..."

"You're a child, Thomas all that you do is want for things. Why I give them to you I know not at'll since it is not as if you appreciate me." Lucille pushed herself up to glare at him, her hair and breasts swaying ever so slightly.

He couldn't meet her gaze, his own flitted from Lucille to the light-beige/golden wallpaper above the headboard as he bit his lip. Outside the great blizzard still raged, the howling wind causing the fire to flare when the house once again released a ghastly breath. How he could've done without the last part as he near convulsed in irrational fear. Ever since he was little the 'breathing' had terrified him, worsening when he became old enough to associate it with Mama's own laboured breathing.

Still the house had done him the favour of distracting her as she now drew his head to her breast. "Ssh, shh, it is not going to hurt you." In that short minute the house's already unnatural coldness further bolstered by the blizzard had caused the pale pink nipples to perk up.

Impulsively, he licked the short curve of her right breast before moving to oh so slowly trace her areola. In response, her head tilted back slightly and her breathing deepened. Swift as her fickleness he wrapped his arms around her back to lay her down on the bed. Yes, relations was one of the only ways he knew, but it also worked without fail. How could he not appreciate her, love her ? She was going to know how much she meant to him and she did mean so very much to him. She was his life, after all.    

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and write a second chapter with the actual sex scene sometime later.


End file.
